let the moon shines over our red string
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Tsukuyomi selalu mencintai gadis itu sejak dahulu kala, dan itu bukan hanya karena ia memberi nama 'Yaboku' padanya. / tsukuyomi theory/ untuk #TAKABURC


**A/N:** Untuk _challenge_ #TakaburC. Fanfiksi ini hasil kolaborasi bersama levee, di mana levee- _san_ yang mengerjakan _starting wave-_ nya. Semoga bagian _finishing_ yang saya kerjakan tidak merusak alur yang diinginkan oleh levee- _san,_ dan semoga suka (karena jujur, saya sangat suka dan merasa terhormat sekali mendapat kesempatan untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi luar biasa ini).

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca karya kami :))

* * *

 **.**

Noragami © Adachitoka

 **.**

 **let the moon shines over our red string**

© levee, Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebagai Dewa Bulan, Tsukuyomi tidak terlalu aktif di siang hari; siang adalah area permainan saudara perempuannya, Amaterasu. Justru di siang hari, ia senang keluar dari Takamagahara ke dunia fana, menengok keadaan para pemujanya.

Suatu hari, dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis muda yang sedang sibuk menanam padi. Usianya mungkin baru dua belas tahun.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Pak!" sapanya dengan penuh keceriaan. "Hari yang indah untuk memulai musim tanam!"

"Mengapa kau menanam padi?" tanyanya penasaran. Setahunya, seharusnya para wanita diam di rumah dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga, bukan?

"Orang tua saya tidak memiliki anak laki-laki, jadi saya harus membantu mereka. Terutama di musim panen dan musim tanam seperti ini. Kalau tidak, seluruh bibit tidak akan selesai ditanam tepat waktu."

Tsukuyomi nyaris ingin membantu, namun gadis itu menolak.

 **.**

Namanya Hikari.

Senyumannya memancarkan cahaya rembulan dengan begitu indah. Dan sepertinya semua _shinki_ menyukai gadis itu juga.

 **.**

"Yaboku."

"Apa?"

"Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Yaboku."

"Yaboku?"

"Kan kamu minta diberi nama panggilan, dan kebetulan nama 'Yaboku' terlintas di pikiranku. _Ya_ dari kata malam, dan _boku_ yang berarti ramalan. Kehadiranmu menyerupai bulan, dan kupikir, ketika aku menatapnya, bulan seakan berbisik bahwa hari esok pasti baik-baik saja," gadis itu melengkungkan senyuman kemudian bergumam, "itu … hanya kalau kamu menyukainya."

Untuk beberapa saat, Tsukuyomi seperti kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku menyukainya. Panggil aku Yaboku mulai sekarang."

 **.**

"Apa kau akan datang ke sini lagi saat musim panen?" tanya Hikari setelah beberapa tahun Yaboku mengunjunginya. "Ayo, kita ke festival panen bersama!"

Hikari bertumbuh menjadi wanita yang elok, calon istri yang menawan. Yaboku bertanya-tanya apakah sudah ada yang meminang Hikari untuk jadi pasangan hidup.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang."

Tepat di pagi sebelum festival panen diadakan, ada pria lain yang menikahinya.

 **.**

Yaboku mencari dan mencari. Beberapa tahun pertama setelah kematian Hikari (anaknya lahir, namun ia tak selamat, tak seharusnya wanita secantik dia mati muda), Yaboku menghabiskan siang dan malam hari di bumi manusia.

Kalau bukan karena bujukan para _hafuri_ -nya, Yaboku akan melupakan tugasnya.

Jadi sang Dewa Bulan menghembuskan napas panjang dan menunggu takdir memainkan benang merahnya.

 **.**

Kali ini, namanya Hiromi.

Ia anak tabib desa yang sedang belajar untuk meneruskan usaha ibunya. Ayahnya menghilang ditelan ombak ganas bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Bapak seharusnya lebih berhati-hati," kata Hiromi sembari membalut kaki Yaboku yang terluka (ia pura-pura). "Saya akan mengganti perban Bapak beberapa jam lagi, jadi Bapak jangan ke mana-mana, ya."

Yaboku juga tidak akan pergi ke manapun, kok.

Senyum Hiromi menenangkan hati, angin berhembus mendendangkan nina bobo, dan tempat tidur pasien terasa empuk di punggung. Ditambah dorongan dari kelelahan mental setelah menanti reinkarnasi Hikari,

Yaboku tertidur lelap.

 **.**

Yaboku jatuh cinta pada Hiromi sedari awal ia melihatnya. Hiromi jatuh cinta pada Yaboku pada kali pertama ia melihat pasiennya itu tertidur pulas.

"Wajah Bapak terlihat begitu damai," ujarnya malu-malu karena tertangkap menatapi orang yang sedang tidur. "Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan saya!"

Sang dewa bulan bertanya-tanya, apa wajahnya memerah juga? Apa Hiromi memerhatikannya?

 **.**

Tidak ada orang tua yang mengharapkan anaknya untuk menikahi dewa.

Ketika Hiromi mulai mengharapkan rembulan, ibunya ketakutan.

 **.**

Namanya Hibari.

Ia bertumbuh dewasa dan menua dan merasa ada seseorang yang menantinya. Ia mencari dan mencari, namun kakinya lumpuh sejak kecil dan gerakannya terbatas.

Warga bilang, kelumpuhannya adalah kutukan dari dewa. Maka Hibari membenci para dewa.

Yaboku tak sempat menemukan Hibari.

 **.**

Para _hafuri_ nyaris tidak pernah bertemu dengan reinkarnasi Hikari, namun kali ini justru merekalah yang menemukan Himari.

Himari sangat senang bermain. Sampai dewasa pun, jiwanya masih senang bermain. Ketika besar, ia menjadi seorang pembuat boneka.

Himari juga berhati besar. Ia membiarkan para _shinki_ yang masih kecil untuk bermain-main dengan boneka buatannya yang belum terjual, sebelum akhirnya memberikan boneka tersebut secara cuma-cuma.

Yaboku sering ikut bermain dengan para _shinki_ anak-anak. "Kita seperti keluarga saja," ujarnya suatu hari. "Sebuah keluarga dengan anak-anak yang sangat banyak."

Karena kondisi kesehatan tertentu, Himari tidak akan pernah bisa mengandung.

"Jangan pakai kata 'seperti', Yaboku." Himari tersenyum, namun matanya tidak menatap sang dewa di hadapannya. "Menurutku, kita semua memang sudah menjadi satu keluarga."

Kali ini, giliran Tsukuyomi yang pipinya merona.

 **.**

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan saat ini: horor.

"Tsukuyomi!"

Jeritan para _shinki_ membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Suasana penuh teror itu pun terasa semakin mencekam—

"Tolong kami!"

—namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

"Aaah!"

Himari yang menjadi salah satu sandera hanya bisa meratap ketika melihat para _shinki_ dihabisi satu per satu oleh sosok penuh kejahatan. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sang Penyihir.

"Apa yang kaumau dari kami?" tanya Himari dengan suara yang bergetar. Anak-anak yang malang, dipaksa untuk bermain sampai kelelahan, sementara noda merayap memaksa napas terakhir dihembuskan. Para _shinki_ lain yang sudah lebih dewasa disiksa secara perlahan sebelum mereka mati mengenaskan.

Ini Takamagahara yang telah berubah menjadi neraka.

"Tolong, hentikan semuanya...!" suaranya tercekat, pandangannya memburam berkat air mata yang keluar tanpa henti. Sesungguhnya Himari masih tak memercayai apa yang terjadi, masih belum mampu mencerna apa yang sedang mereka alami.

Namun sakit itu terasa sangat nyata dan Himari tahu inderanya tak mungkin berdusta.

Ia dan Yaboku diikat berseberangan. Mampu untuk saling menatap, namun tak mampu untuk saling menyentuh. Jemari mereka terus terulur kepada satu sama lain, sekalipun mereka takkan bisa saling terhubung.

"Mulai dari sekarang, akulah yang akan mengatur proses suksesi dewa bulan!" seru Sang Penyihir. "Pertama-tama, aku akan menghancurkan semua _hafuri_ yang seharusnya membimbing suksesi yang baru, sehingga hanya aku yang bisa menjadi pembimbingnya."

Ia berjalan menuju Himari dan memegang wajah sang 'istri' dewa dengan kedua tangannya. "Tenang saja, Tsukuyomi, aku akan tetap membiarkanmu memakai nama 'Yaboku', nama yang sangat kausukai itu."

"Hanya Himari yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu!" balas Tsukuyomi dengan kasar. Bekas cekikan di lehernya membuat pita suaranya terluka, sehingga suaranya terdengar parau.

"Kau, Tsukuyomi, akan menjadi Yaboku, sang Dewa Bencana. Aku yang akan berdoa kepadamu untuk menghabisi lawan-lawanku. Aku akan menjadi pembimbingmu, pelindungmu, dan pemujamu yang paling setia."

Dengan satu sentak, ia memenggal kepala Himari di depan mata Yaboku.

"Yaboku, kau akan menjadi dewaku. Hanya untukku."

Yang Yaboku ingat, ia menjerit sekeras mungkin sampai suaranya nyaris habis sebelum kegelapan (yang ia harapkan abadi) merengkuh kesadarannya.

 **.**

Dalam skala manusia, usia Yaboku belum genap sepuluh tahun.

Ingatannya kosong melompong, tanpa jejak sama sekali. Seperti kertas putih yang belum pernah ditulisi.

Kata _Ayah_ , itu karena Yaboku baru terlahir ke dunia ini, dan ia terlahir berkat harapan besar yang ayah bisikkan tiap malam. Ia percaya pada Ayah, ia tak pernah mempertanyakan kebenaran kisah itu.

"Kau adalah putraku, Yaboku. Satu-satunya kesayanganku."

Yaboku gembira setiap mendengar Ayah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Dan karenanya, kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku."

Ia mengangguk cepat saat menggenggam sebilah pedang jelmaan dari Hiiro.

Ia tersenyum lebar saat menusuk manusia ketiga malam itu.

 _Ayah pasti akan semakin bangga padaku._

 **.**

Namanya Sakura (atau, itulah nama yang ia berikan ketika gadis itu memintanya memberikan sebuah nama.)

Tenjin memecatnya sebagai _shinki_ kemudian mengusirnya dari kuil.

Yaboku tidak punya kuil maupun popularitas seorang dewa. Sakura bilang tidak masalah, selama ia mau menerima Sakura sebagai _shinki-_ nya.

Yaboku tidak pernah memiliki _shinki_ selain Hiiro. Lagipula, sedari awal Hiiro bukanlah _shinki_ miliknya seorang. Ia milik banyak dewa, dan meskipun ia mengucap janji setia pada Yaboku, ia tidaklah istimewa.

Sakura berbeda.

Kali pertama mereka berjumpa, gadis _shinki_ itu sudah salah mengeja namanya menjadi Yato. Akan tetapi, nama itu terdengar sempurna ketika gadis itu yang mengucapkannya.

 _Mulai sekarang, namaku adalah Yato_ , pikirnya.

Kali pertama mereka berjumpa, ia merasa telah mengenal gadis itu sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Yaboku tidak mengerti, tapi ia bahagia. Dan adakalanya, bahagia itu tidak mesti diiringi oleh pemahaman, bukan?

Maka, dengan nama yang baru dan _shinki_ yang baru berwujud _kusungobu_ , ia melanjutkan kembali tugasnya mencabut nyawa manusia-manusia tertentu.

Namun, _Sakura berbeda_.

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, gadis itu kabur meninggalkannya sambil berurai airmata.

 _Memangnya ia salah apa?_

 **.**

"Mengapa kau menangis dan pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Karena Yato- _sama_ menggunakanku untuk membunuh."

Yaboku —Yato— tidak tahu bahwa membunuh adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Ayah selalu memberinya pujian tiap kali tugasnya selesai. Namun, tatkala melihat wajah Sakura diliputi kesedihan, Yato jadi ingin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, ketika pedang terhunus siap menghabisi target di depannya, raut penuh duka Sakura akan terbayang. Kemudian Yato akan mendapati tangannya bergetar, rasa bersalah dan penyesalan akan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu, ia pun berhenti.

Tak ada manusia yang mati di tangannya lagi.

.

Yato pikir Ayah akan marah.

Tapi ia salah. _Ayahnya adalah ayah terbaik di dunia_. Ia tetap memujinya meski belakangan ini ia seringkali tidak menuntaskan tugas dengan benar.

Sakura yang tidak bersedih, Ayah yang tidak kecewa padanya; Yato tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya,

sampai suatu ketika Sakura menanyakan nama aslinya.

 **.**

Pertanyaan itu tidak muncul sekali.

"Apakah kau tahu nama asliku saat masih hidup dulu, Yato- _sama_?"

Tentu saja ia tahu, ia seorang dewa! Tetapi, meski ia tahu, ia tak bisa begitu saja memberitahukannya pada gadis itu. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Yato yang melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Ayah bilang, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lebih baik ia tahu namanya yang sesungguhnya, bukan?" Hiiro berkata padanya suatu kali.

Jadi ia putuskan untuk buka suara, berharap ini memang keputusan terbaik yang bisa ia berikan padanya. "Tamanone. Namamu saat masih hidup dulu adalah Tamanone."

Tamanone, gadis bangsawan yang diperkosa bandit kemudian dibunuh dengan sadis.

Ketika melihat noda merayap pada kulit pucat Sakura hingga mengubahnya menjadi _ayakashi_ yang berbahaya, ketika, ketika noda yang sama menjalar pada kulitnya, menyakitinya, memberikan sensasi terbakar yang takkan pernah ia lupakan, Yato tahu— Yato sangat tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Pada akhirnya, Yato kembali membunuh—

(—membunuh gadis yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.)

 **.**

Suatu hari Yato terbangun dan berharap yang ia lalui adalah mimpi buruk.

Tapi itu bukan mimpi buruk. Kenangan itu nyata, terukir dengan baik pada salah satu sudut memorinya.

Yato berharap itu hanya mimpi belaka karena, karena, meski puluhan tahun telah berlalu bersama kejadian itu, rasa sakitnya masih membekas dengan jelas, masih terukir dengan baik di hatinya.

Setiap kali Yato terbangun dan tahu bawa itu bukanlah mimpi semata, rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

 **.**

Awalnya, Yato tidak percaya bahwa reinkarnasi itu ada.

Namun pandangannya dengan serta merta berubah kala berjumpa dengan Hayami.

Gadis itu... ia memiliki segala hal yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Helai cokelat panjang yang selembut sutra, dua keping _amethyst_ yang memancarkan kasih dan cinta— gadis itu pastilah Sakura _nya_ yang terlahir kembali.

Yato ingin menangis bahagia.

Sayangnya, perjumpaan mereka hanya berlangsung selama sepuluh menit saja, karena menurut Ayah, gadis itu pembawa bencana dan Yato harus segera membunuhnya.

Yato ingin lari dari tugasnya kali ini, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh. Semenjak Sakura _mati_ , tidak ada lagi toleransi.

Maka, ketika melihat darah segar mengalir keluar dari luka yang ia ciptakan, Yato nyaris yakin bahwa ia sudah gila.

 **.**

Mimpi buruknya bertambah parah. Ia tidak hanya bermimpi tentang akhir hayat Sakura dan Hayami, ia juga memimpikan kematian banyak gadis yang wajahnya serupa dengan mereka berdua. Yato tidak mengerti; apakah ini hukuman dari langit untuknya?

Ia pasti sudah gila.

Saat diam-diam meninggalkan Hiiro dan Ayah di suatu malam yang gelap, tanpa hadirnya bulan, Yato semakin yakin bahwa akal sehatnya telah hilang entah kemana.

 **.**

Tanpa _shinki_ , dewa lebih tidak berguna dibanding manusia biasa.

Namanya juga sudah gila, ia tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika kabur dulu. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya, menghilang selama-lamanya. Yang ia tahu... ia hanya ingin berhenti mencabut nyawa, berhenti mengulas balik mimpi-mimpi buruk itu berulang kali di dalam kepalanya.

 **.**

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Yato menemukan _shinki_ barunya, seorang gadis dengan surai sebahu, bukan, bukan reinkarnasi dari Hayami atau pun Sakura.

Ketika memberi nama, nyaris saja ia berkata 'Tamanone'. Ia menghembuskan napas dengan keras sebelum berujar, "Tomone. Namamu Tomone."

 **.**

Yato menutup lembaran masa lalunya rapat-rapat, berusaha memulai kariernya sebagai dewa dari awal lagi.

Tentu, ia punya mimpi: ia ingin punya kuil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi, Tomone tidak mau mengerti. Setelah tiga bulan bekerja menjadi _shinki_ -nya, gadis itu menangis sambil meraung-raung minta mengundurkan diri.

Yato bisa apa lagi?

 **.**

Jalanan kota tidak terlalu ramai, saat Yato berkeliling mencari kucing bernama ' _Ue-sama_ '. Pekerjaan dadakan, tanpa banyak persiapan apalagi tenaga bantuan –Yato merutuki nasibnya sebagai dewa yang malang.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sangat butuh uang.

 **.**

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , Hiyori, apakah kau punya orang yang kau suka selain Tono- _sama_?"

Tiga orang gadis SMA terlihat berbincang-bincang di dekatnya. Namun, ia tidak sedang mencari gadis, tidak pula yang berseragam SMA.

"Iya, iya, orang yang dekat dan lebih mungkin untuk dipacari?"

Yang Yato cari dan selalu ia cari—

"Eh? Hmm... Orang yang kusuka? Sepertinya tak ada—"

Seharusnya gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya, pun ia tidak seharusnya memperhitungkan keberadaan gadis itu.

Tetapi mata mereka bertemu. Ungu dan biru yang saling beradu.

Saat itu, ia tidak langsung menyadari bahwa sekali lagi takdir mereka akan terjalin kembali.

 **.**

Waktu berlalu, dan kini gadis itu bukan hanya sekadar anak SMA biasa.

Waktu berjalan, dan kini sang dewa bukan hanya sekadar orang aneh yang nyaris tertabrak bus kota.

Takdir mereka berkelindan erat, meski ingatan telah terhapus dari kedua memori.

Karena, ketika Yato menatap Hiyori, yang ia temukan bukan gadis-gadis yang mati di dalam mimpinya, bukan gadis yang mengajarkannya kasih, atau gadis yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yato untuk yang pertama kali. Yang Yato temukan, bukan reinkarnasi Hikari atau Hibari, atau Himari atau Sakura, barangkali. Yang Yato temukan adalah Iki Hiyori, yang membangunkan kuil untuknya, yang memanggilnya Yaboku setelah sekian lama, yang keesokan hari dan keesekokannya lagi, dan seterusnya, akan selalu berada di sisinya.

(—maka, jika ada suatu masa di mana ia akan mengingat kembali tentang jati dirinya sebagai Tsukuyomi, atau wujud dari musuh berbahaya yang harus segera ia habisi, Yato –Yaboku, tidak perlu menghadapi kenyataan itu sendiri.)***

 **FIN.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Tbh, saya sendiri enggak yakin sama _ending-_ nya #taboked

Ini bikin bingung karena saya beloman baca manga-nya, jadi yang Sakura dsb itu ngarang2 sendiri dari wiki #sigh dank arena belom tamat saya juga jadi bingung gimana ngalahin bokapnya itu /apaan /ngelesmulu

JADI, levee- _san_ maap sebesar2nya fanfik awsum-mu jadi aneh gini :'''') mana seenaknya nambah2in dan ngeganti sedikit kalimatmu di _starting wave_ -nya pula ._. #sungkem


End file.
